


Doctors Orders

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: teenage mutant ninja turtles<br/>Character: Donnie <br/>Relationship: Donnie/reader<br/>Request: Can you do a reader and Donnie one where their in his lab and Donnie puts on latex gloves and lab coat and starts examining the reader sexually then it leads to sex?<br/>Authors Note: This is pure smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Orders

You skipped along the corridor, a smirk on your red lips.   
Leo, Raph and Mikey had just told you that they would be out for the night to spy on a building. This meant you had some alone time with Donnie. You had been dating Donnie for many months now and you had never been happier. He was smart, funny and loving, which is everything you could ever wished for.   
As you opened the door to his lab, you saw him sitting at a table. The sound of the door closing and locking got Donnie attention whos cheeks quickly turned bright pink when he looked at you.   
You were wearing a black and purple lacy dress with matching stockings. The dress hugged your body and was very see through, plus it only just covered your chest and only reached a quarter way down your thigh. You had been waiting to show Donnie this new lingerie but you never got a chance alone.   
But now you did.   
You leaned against the door, bending your knee and placing the heel of your high heeled shoes against the door while ‘biting’ your nails.   
“Ive got a problem, Donatello.” You purr out his full name which made his visible shiver as he drinking at your appearance.   
“Well, we better fix that.” He half growls, getting to his feet.   
You giggle, knowing the game that was about to happen. Of all the fantasies and role play you and Donnie did, this was one of your favourites because he would worship your body.   
You walk over to one of the empty tables against the wall, making sure to sway your hips and flick your hair over your shoulder. This drove Donnie mad as he watched you while shoving on the white lab coat. As you hopped up onto the table, you crossed one leg over the other and focused on Donnie walking towards you. He had a pair of white latex gloves on. You loved the feeling of them on your skin. As he pulled them on, you rolled your head to one side.   
“So, whats the problem?” Donnie asks, snapping the wrist part of the glove against his skin with a smirk.  
“Well, I keep getting all hot and bothered around my boyfriend and I don’t know what to do.” You bite your lip and bat your eyelashes at him. Even though Donnie was good at this, he sometimes dropped character at some things you said. It didn’t even have to be overly dirty in any way. Sometimes it was what was insinuated or the way you say it.   
“Where do you get this feeling?” He asks, regaining himself.   
“All over my body. But mainly here.” You uncross and spread your legs to show that you weren’t wearing any panties. Donnie drops to his knees between your legs, running both hands up your inner thighs.   
As his hands come to either side of your pussy, he uses his thumbs to spread the lips, making you gasp a little.   
“How does that feel?” He asks, looking up at you.   
“Uh, that feels good.” You moan.   
Donnie leans forward and licks your entrance, making you throw your head back. He licked up and found your clit. He flicking the sensitive bud a few times before closing his mouth around it and gently biting down on it. You arched your back and closed your eyes, loving the sensations.   
You went to squeeze your thighs together only to have Donnies force them open as he pulled away from your clit.   
“while I examine you, you must keep your legs spread at all times. Or I will have to tie them to the table.” Donnie threats.   
You moan in response, smiling at him and nodding. You loved this. Every part of it was pleasure for both you and him and that was what made it do addictive.   
Donnie wasted no time sticking his tongue in to your entrance while one of his thumbs started to rub your clit.   
You moaned and gasped, rolling your hips into his mouth, needing everything he gave you. He was so skilful with his tongue and fingers that it was more than enough for you to find a quick release approaching.   
That and it had been a few weeks since you were last able to satisfy him and vice versa.   
“Donnie.” You moaned, looking down and seeing his eyes staring up at you and taking in every reaction you gave him.   
His eyes boring into yours, begging you and yet demanding you to cum in his mouth.   
That was enough for you.   
Moaning loudly, you grabbed the back on his head to keep him in place as your orgasm claims you.   
As you rode out your orgasm, Donnie licked up your juices. You couldn’t hold yourself up and lay down on the table, your heart beating fast and hard in your chest. You felt Donnie pull away and stand up.   
“So, whats wrong with me?” You pushed yourself up on your elbows as your eyes fell on Donnie throbbing cock while he moved between your legs and positioned himself at your entrance.   
“You need a good fucking.” Donnie growled before thrusting fully inside of you, making you both moan loudly.   
As good as he was with his fingers and tongue, nothing could replace the pure pleasure you felt when he was fully inside you.   
His gloved hands ran up your sides and pulled down your top so your breasts were visible. His hands caressed your breasts as he slid out and plunged back in, making you moan.   
His thrusts started to build up in speed as you became a moaning mess beneath him. Your head wad still spinning from before but your body was more than willing to build up to another orgasm.   
You move your legs to wrap them around Donnie but he growls slightly and grabs your ankles. Before you knew it, he pushed your legs up so you were fully lying down with your feet above your head. This new position only increased the pleasure as you looked at Donnie to see him watching himself slid in and out of you at a fast pace. You were so close to your second realise and you knew he was getting close to his own.   
His eyes darted up to meet yours and work their way back down your body, taking in your red cheeks, hooded eyes, heaving chest, bouncing breasts and loud moans.   
“Donatello!” You cried out, throwing your head back as, for the second blissful time, your orgasm shook your body.   
Hearing you moaning his full name was more than enough for Donnie who barely managed to groan your name as he realised his seed inside you.   
As both of you came down from your peaks, Donnie gently lowered your legs and allowed them to wrap around him as he leaned down and peppered your face and neck with kisses. You signed contently while trailing your fingers up and down his shoulders.   
“So, whats the diagnosis?” You giggle as Donnie pulls back, still slightly out of breath and still deep inside you. You saw the flicker of wickedness in his eyes as he smiled mischievously at you.   
“its hard to tell at this point. I might need to examine you further in a different environment. But for now, you must rest.” He picked you up and carried you to his bedroom.   
“Doctors orders?” You ask, playfully kissing his neck.   
As he lay you down, you kissed his lips and pulled him down with you. He chuckles and cuddles with you as you pull up the blankets.   
“Doctors orders.” He chuckled, holding you close and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
